


I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston

by yuknomecharlie



Series: SongFics [1]
Category: Whitney Houston - Fandom
Genre: Broken Heart, F/M, Love, Memory Loss, Moving On, Sad, Songfic, i will always love you, whitney houston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuknomecharlie/pseuds/yuknomecharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much time would pass, I knew that I was always love her. Always.</p>
<p>Or the one where she losses her memory and he loves her too much cause anymore pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of SongFics i've created. Hope you enjoy!

**If I should stay**  
**I would only be in your way**  
**So I'll go but I know**  
**I'll think of you every step of the way**  
**. . .**  
**Bittersweet memories –**  
**That is all I'm taking with me.**  
**So good-bye.**  
**Please don't cry:**  
**We both know I'm not what you, you need**  
**. . .**  
**I hope life treats you kind**  
**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**  
**And I wish you joy and happiness**  
**But above all this I wish you love**  
**And I... will always love you**  
**I will always love you**  
**I will always love you**  
**I will always love you**  
**. . .**

 

_**~Calvin** _

It was only 3 days after she broke up with me. 3 days after she broke my heart into a million little pieces. 3 days and I knew she still wasn't over me, because I knew I would never get over her. 3 days since she said she was bad for me, but really she meant I was bad for her. And It was true. I had a record, I had a history, my past still haunts me. And as much as I want to hate her for letting that get in the way of our relationship, I can't. I know she still loves me.

It was only 3 days after she broke up with me, when she got hit by that drunk driver. It was only 3 days after she broke my heart, that she got a broken arm. Only 3 days when I knew she still wasn't over me, when she lost her memory.

I sat there in the chair beside her bed. I could do nothing but get my final looks at her. She didn't remember who I was and most likely never would. It was best that I get out of her life now, so that she can move on. She always looked her best sleeping, even with the bandages and scars. 

When the nurse came in and told me that visiting hours were over, I slowly collected my belongings as she gave me a look of sympathy knowing my current situation. I went to her bedside and placed a light kiss on her cheek, whispering 'I love you'. In her ear. And then I was gone.

It was better for her this way. I was no good for her to begin with, so what is the point of bringing back that pain when she had an opportunity to start fresh? Meet a new guy, a better guy? I couldn't hold her back from that because of my feelings for her. I had to let her go.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I said my final good-byes to my best friends as I turned to board the plane. My destination? LA. All the way across the country. I figured that I'd eliminate any chance of her and I running into each other. So I packed my bags, taking only my clothes, some movies, a portable DVD player, my essentials, and a few pictures. And now here I am on my way to a place I know nothing about in hopes she'll have a better life.

I looked into my lap at the picture of her and me at the fair a few months earlier. I decided not to fight the tears I've been fighting all week. My vision blurred as they flowed freely and I began to think back. All the times we spent together now seems so bittersweet. She was the only girl I ever really loved, and now I had to leave her. And not just leave her, but leave her with no memory of us. To say my heart was broken would be an understatement. My whole being was shattered. Unfixable, Irreplaceable. All that was left to do was try my best to live on.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

5 years later as I stepped off the bus in downtown LA, the sun beat down on me. It was amazing how I didn't get an immediately sunburn due to how hot it was out. I threw my bag on my shoulder as I began walking toward my apartment. I smiled every so often at friendly strangers and beautiful looking families. I was in mid-smile when I saw it.

When I saw her.

With him.

And them.

I was suddenly frozen in the midst of the heat.

There she was, looking more beautiful than ever. Her long natural hair twisted down her back. She had on a light blue tank top with white capri shorts. She was holding hands with a very handsome man. At closer inspection I could very clearly see a wedding ring on her left hand. She had a young child sleeping in her arms and another running in circles around them. I couldn't do anything but stare as they walked past. When she looked up from scolding her child, she smiled, then paused looking directly at me. Her face twisted in confusion as if she was trying to remember something.

"Hi. Um have we ever met before?" she asked in the same angelic voice I remembered from so long ago.

I was unable to speak. I was amazed when I mustered enough strength to produce a slight shake of the head.

"Oh. Well have a nice day!" And she was off. I stared after her until I couldn't see her anymore. And even then I stood there. As much as I was hurting, I smiled.

She had always told me how she wanted to be married before thirty with twins. Not huge dreams, but I was happy that she got what she wanted without someone like me getting in her way.

No matter how much time would pass, I knew that I was always love her. Always.


End file.
